


属于谁的情人节

by xiaomi0724



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724





	属于谁的情人节

《属于谁的情人节》

“开心吗？”

Leo坐在驾驶座上，头侧出窗外，把墨镜推上额头，感受到海风吹起头发时的畅快，漾起了微笑。司站在车外，兴奋地融进浪花的欢腾里，这可是难得的……约会啊。

“Leoさん，也一起来吧？”司说着，向Leo伸出了邀请的手。

“不要啦，外面好冷，你也别待太久，小心生病哦！”

 

Leo搭上司的掌心，与他十指相抵，却没有挪动身体的意思。司身后的大海泛着碧色的波纹，迭起的浪潮正把承载的过往推向海岸。关于海，他们曾有过许多甜蜜的记忆，那些潜藏在心底意犹未尽的碎片，透过年岁的反复翻腾，为爱情延伸了希望。

司抹起袖子，看了看时间，沉浸在欣愉里的眼神忽而黯淡了下来，失望地冲Leo摇摇头，又俯下身子，在他的嘴唇上落下一个认真的吻。

偶像的情人节是属于粉丝的。他们只能趁着工作的间隙抽出一小段时间驱车来海边度过难得的二人时光。

“这样的‘约会’，就好像出轨的丈夫在和其他情人幽会。”司感慨道，他的目光扫过漫长的海岸线，追随着翱翔的海鸥，动过的唇抿着，手撑住头，倚在车窗上。

这个比喻啊…那种小心翼翼、惴惴不安的心情，确实有几分相似之处，但总归是一种天真无邪的附会。Leo隐藏起笑意，佯装不快地撇撇嘴，回应道：“对你来说，工作是妻子，我只是偷情对象吗？”

司听到“偷情”从Leo口中说出，惊讶地回过头，急忙摆手否定。这幅认真的样子，还真像出轨的丈夫…Leo再也忍不住笑意，为成功勾引对方掉下陷阱而哈哈大笑起来。司自觉上当，气鼓鼓地反驳道：“Leader没有资格说我！明明您……经常因为工作把我搁置一边的！我非常理解…但也有不满！”他又像是尝到什么苦衷，停下抱怨，将飘忽的眼神向大海抛去，闷闷不乐地趴在车窗上。

车里随即沉默下去，Leo握住方向盘的手刻意换了个位置，用力踩住油门，轮胎磨过地面的声响比之前更加沉重，在红灯处消失。Leo伸出一只手，嬉闹般地触碰着司的后背，转而变成温柔的安抚，想结束这压抑的局面。

“好啦，别不高兴了，今天可是情人节啊，就算是工作，我们也能在一起过的！”

 

“我没有生气…”司嘟囔了一句，剩下的话语更像在自言自语，“相反，能在一起工作的机会我要好好珍惜。而且还能和您单独出来兜风，我应该要心满意足吧？”

“感觉还是在生气呢…对、对…我给你买个巧克力蛋糕，巧克力就有空的时候再补上吧！吃点甜的东西心情也会变好？”

 

“不必在意那些JK才会看重的仪式感，还是说在Leader心中，我是用甜点就能收买的人？”

 

“啊哈哈…我可没有那个意思啊…不过你真的不想要巧克力吗？每年都要给粉丝做巧克力，我早就轻车熟路了，不会难吃的！”

“比起巧克力，我想要更特别的礼物，想要……Leoさん更特别的心意。”司认真地说道。

交往的几年里，司很少像这样主动提出“任性”的要求，在Leo看来，这近乎于撒娇的话语，完全找不到没有拒绝的理由，脑子立刻陷入一片混乱的苦恼。

“唔…既然是‘更特别的’，那为你作曲也是不行的吧…”

“果然Leader满脑子只有音乐。”司朝Leo做了一个鬼脸，从那两瓣柔软嘴唇中伸出小巧的舌尖，撩烧起Leo即将苏醒的情欲，他冲动之下把车停在了路边，盯住司的眼睛，为自己辩解道：“谁说的哇…至少、至少……”

 

解开安全带的Leo几乎把上半身挂在司的身上，用一种黏糊糊的声音说道：“至少还在想你的事情……”

Leo的话给司的脸颊染上了一层绯红，他的嘴唇颤抖着被Leo咬住。不同于方才的轻吻，Leo的吻一向带有掠夺性，再加上现在自己被安全带束缚住，更是任由他的手掌肆意游戏于各个敏感的部位，坠入低谷的激情陡然攀升，身体亦不由自主地贴近、迎合，仿佛是在鼓励对方进一步的行动。莫名的惧怕随着座椅的缓缓下降而越加清晰，司紧紧握住Leo撑在两旁的手臂，眼神里溢满了担忧。

“等等……别在这里……要是被人看见，就麻烦了……”

虽然车停在了无人来往的昏暗角落，但这样的事情一旦被发现，后果就不堪设想了。Leo充斥着情欲的眼睛里也闪过一丝理智，抬起头观望四周，卷入了犹豫的情绪里。就在他打消亲密的念头，归降理智的时候，乌云拢聚的天空骤降大雨，车似乎成了一座池中的孤岛，将他们围困其中。他露出满意的微笑，再一次俯下身子吻住司因为惊讶而微张的唇，闭上眼睛，任凭体内饥饿的野兽横冲直撞。

“真是一场及时雨啊……”Leo轻瞬住司的耳廓，魅诱的声音犹如一把钥匙，卸下了他仅存的理性，把同样凶猛的深情释放了出来。两个人的手互相探入对方的衣物里，贪婪地接触着许久未亲近的肌肤，冰凉与温热交织在一起，引人迫不及待地跌进情感的漩涡。Leo率先扯下司的內裤，一只手摩挲着那早已挺立的性器，另一只手则抬着他折起的双腿，低下头，用唇在洁白的大腿内测尽情留下鲜红的吻痕。

“啊，这是只有我才能给出的特别的礼物吧……”

Leo抬起头，看着用手背遮住眼睛不敢面对这幅色情画面的司，伸出舌尖舔了舔骄傲的唇齿，进而含住手中之物，司颤动着不受控制的身体，口中的喘息渐渐加强，随着Leo每一次猛烈的吮吸而冲破喉咙。

“看着我哦……司！”

司的双手从额头上被拿下来交叉在腰后，进一步地垫高了那纤细的腰身，他看着自己的性器被对方满足时享受的模样，也看到Leo同样挺立的性器咄咄逼人的渴求。Leo熟悉的鼻息扑腾在他的脸颊旁，这令人想念的味道勾连住无数次往日的亲密，顺着毛孔的细隙渗入血液，搅乱了所有残留的矜持。

要速战速决才可以啊…分不清是受到这样的观念影响还是原本就期待着与对方的结合，他主动抬高t部，将双腿调整到方便插如的姿势，配合着Leo扩张。

天知道车里为什么会有rh剂和aq套啊……Leo就像是有备而来的一样。以前也不是没有在车里做过，却多是临时起兴，草草地解决。这个约会嘛……Leo好像打一开始就要和他来上这一次缠绵，又或者……司皱起眉头，打量着Leo，此刻的他正以独特的模样毫无保留地展现在自己的面前，性感如斯，绝对、绝对不要把他让给任何人…爱情诱导出与生俱来的如同孩童一般的占有欲，他勾过Leo肩膀的手更加用力地环抱着——这是渴望拥有的姿态，打碎一切压抑的欲望，将对方纳入意志的决绝。

引擎没有关闭，轻微的震动和发动机轰轰的声响增加了几分亲趣。而对于此刻的司来说，则是制造了更多的窒闷。他有一个必须问出的问题。Leo正骑在他的身上，猛烈地撞击着他的身体。

“Leoさん……您……车上为什么会有sex用的东西？”

“这还用问嘛……呼……就是为了这种情况…”

“不是因为……还有其他人……”

司那毫无根据的怀疑使Leo停下了抽插的动作，留在司体内的性器还满满地填着他的下体。Leo试图从迷乱的情念中挤出一些笑意，捏住司的下巴抬起来，对着那张夹杂着疑惑和忧虑的漂亮脸蛋发出笑声。

“这样的怀疑太过分了！只有你……才能满足我哦！所以……”

“真想惩罚一下对我不信任的司…不…是你太想念我了吧？那要让你更痛快才可以…这样的姿势很难受吧？”

Leo的唇边闪过一丝炙热的笑意，将浑身只剩一件敞开衬衫的司抱到后座上，翻过他的身子，弯起膝盖，手固定住他腰肢的两侧，又一次发起更加猛烈的进攻。司被撞碎的意志催使他闭上眼睛，每一次抽插都伴随着真实的疼痛和快感，Leo的爱正通过这样的方式，灌入自己的身体里。雨声隔绝了外界的干扰，在这个难得的两人世界里，他甚至不由自主地想把这份愉悦的心情分享给Leo。

“呼……好开心……嗯……”

司出乎意料的大胆告白，激奋了Leo如热火般的情欲，使他在这场性爱中愈加投入地寻找双方共同的幸福。

“呜……还想要的，对吧？”

“嗯……Leoさん，请给我更多……更多……只有您……只有您……”

不行……

快要射了……

Leo猛地一顶，几乎撞到了他所能抵达的最深的地方，将吟叫从司矜持的声带中逼迫而出。

Leo勉强抱起浑身无力的司，拥进怀里，然后用一种高潮过后沙哑的温柔嗓音，对他说：

“司，情人节快乐。”

 

end

 

番外

 

王様和司ちゃん在恋爱是只有几个人知道的秘密，虽然只要是明眼人，就能从他们笨拙的掩饰中发现亲密的蛛丝马迹。今天是情人节，暂时不说我的安排，他们嘛，又趁着工作的间隙出去约会了。多年以来，他们也只能把这个属于彼此的一天分给许多许多爱着他们的人，毕竟这是偶像的使命～原本对于感情那么好的他们来说，这个特殊的节日没有那么特殊，只是这段日子，我不止一次听到司さん私底下对我抱怨与恋人分开的苦恼，毕竟他也是一个对感情很认真很依赖的人。因此，这次情人节的工作也为他们创造了难得的见面机会，所以……就算他们比预计时间晚一些回来，也是情有可原的嘛！

“你们终于回来了？”

“ス~ちゃん一副被玩坏的样子，虽说今天不是live，但这样的状态真的可以给粉丝发巧克力吗？”

即使泉ちゃん身边的低气压警报已经嗡嗡作响，凛月ちゃん还在拼命地煽风点火。两个人喘着气推门而入的时候，脸上略显倦意的司ちゃん难得乖巧地拉着王様的衣袖，看的出他们是经过了艰难的过程才赶在工作开始前回来。

“凛月前辈，我的状态是100分！”

“哎呀呀，毕竟已经两个多月没有见面了吧？说起来，这里有多准备的巧克力哦，要不要来一点？情人节就要甜甜蜜蜜的才好嘛。”

“不用了！スオ~的味道~对我来说已经非常甜了！”

“Leoさん！说好不在前辈们面前开这样的玩笑？”

“有什么关系嘛，大家都是男性啊？就算说一些色色的东西，也不会觉得不好意思吧？”

我补着妆，听到他们四个熟悉的闹腾声，心里也多了几分温暖。别说是粘人的司ちゃん，就算是我，也对如此的氛围抱有渴望，从高中一路走到现在，大家已经是如同家人一般不可或缺的存在。

“行了，私人时间已经过去了，你们也差不多该进入工作的状态了吧？”泉ちゃん说着，对着镜子练习那种能够迷倒万千少女公式化的招牌笑容。

“泉前辈还是那么厉害…我也不能输，一定要让粉丝度过最美丽的夜晚！”司ちゃん表现出一贯的积极，让我终于放下了心，他这段时间心中的空缺和寂寞大概已经被王様好好地补上了。

“不行哦，这个夜晚只能分给她们三个小时，剩下的时间还是属于我的～哼哼，不过就算只有三小时，我也会全力以赴，缔造出梦幻的爱之歌！”王様说。对待工作时认真与平常的随意有着天壤之别，这或许也是他的魅力之一吧。

“毕竟也是为了一直支持我们、对我们抱有幻想的粉丝……就暂时收起那些真实的不堪，表现出他们所爱的模样吧。”凛月ちゃん也信心十足地响应道。

没错哦，人家也不会认输的。Knights一定会献给粉丝们，最棒的情人节！

true end


End file.
